El destino no quiso que estuviéramos juntos
by andhiw
Summary: Cuan lucy se dio cuenta que los espíritus celestiales no envejecían, supo que no hiva a poder seguir con loki. ella no quería que el la viera vieja y apunto de morir... de todo pasaron 13 años y un muchacho muy particular llega al gremio.
1. otoño

Ella sintió como el viento movía su largo cabello y escucho el sonido de las hojas secas al volar. Todo esto así que recordara aquellos días.

(Flash back)

_Eto…. Lucy _ decía un muchacho de cabello naranja, mientras jugaba con sus dedos. A Lucy le pareció tierno que él se pusiera tan nervioso en su presencia._ la verdad es que yo desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirte que… _ dijo mientras apretaba sus puños y serraba los ojos._ que yo ¡te amo!_ grito el muchacho aun con los ojos cerrados_ sé que tal vez tu a mi no, porque tu eres mi dueña y yo tu servidor, pero ya no me podía guardar mas esto._ dijo esto último con un hilo de voz, apenas audible para la muchacha. Esta quedo tan impresionada ante aquella declaración que quedo en shock, últimamente Loki se comportaba de una forma muy extraña, era tan amable y comprensivo y siempre esta ahí para ella. La verdad es que ella lo vio por un tiempo solo como su amigo, pero últimamente ella sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho cada vez que estaba con el; Pero no fue hasta aquella noche que realmente sintió que lo quería, declarársele enfrente del sakura de arcoíris, ella jamás imagino que alguien aria eso por ella.

El muchacho al no tener respuesta supuso que eso era un no_ comprendo que tu no me quieres, pero espero que sigamos siendo grandes amigos_ dijo mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y se daba la vuelta para irse; pero algo lo detuvo, un abrazo, ella rodio su cuerpo con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en la espalda del muchacho.

_ Loki, t-te a-mo _ tartamudeo por los nervios, ya que a pesar de todo ella realmente lo quería _ Pero por favor no me rompas el corazón _ le dijo ya que realmente lo que la había detenido asta ese momento era el miedo de amar y ser herida. El joven quedo anonado por lo que ocurrió; este volteo y la abrazo y le susurro al oído:

_ te lo prometo_ la muchacha alzo su rostro y encontró una hermosa sonrisa y esta no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo y acto seguido se dieron un eterno beso.

Las semanas pasaron, ya todo el gremio sabia acerca de lo de Lucy y Loki; en un principio todos quedaron sorprendidos pero al final los felicitaron . en un principio Natsu se molesto un poco ya que el consideraba a Lucy como su hermana pero al final termino aceptándolo, al igual que las exnovias de Loki, el simplemente les dijo que ella era la indicada.

Una noche calida los dos se encontraban platicando en la casa de Lucy acerca de aventuras pasadas, reían y reían ; todo esto evoluciono en un tierno beso lleno de pasión y acto seguido los dos terminaron en la cama, aquel momento era perfecto.

De todo eso había pasado ya una semana, ambos decidieron ir a una misión ; era simple atrapar a un ladrón que llevaba un tiempo prófugo. Lucy invoco a Loki para poder luchar con el mago.

_Impacto Regulus_ grita Loki mientras un fuerte destello deja ciego por un momento al mago.

_ cañón de la muerte_ fue el último hechizo que el mago alcanzo a decir antes que el fuerte ataque de Loki lo dejara tirado en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Pero su hechizo si tuvo éxito ya que le logro dar a Loki por la mitad del cuerpo, haciendo que este regresara al mundo de los espíritus

_ LOKI_ grito Lucy desesperada por lo que acababa de ver.

_ Tranquila, de que tanto te espantas, si es un espíritu celestial, ni que fuera a morir o a envejecer; el tiene suerte siempre se quedara de esa edad_ dijo el mago casi inconsciente que escupió sangre y callo desmayado.

La pelea había acabado estaban de vuelta en la ciudad; Lucy se encontraba en su cama recostada pensando todo lo que aquel hombre le había dicho.

_ nuca envejecer_ pensó mientras razonaba acerca de aquella frase, asi que decidió llamar a virgo.

_ Que desea princesa_ dijo la pelimorada mientras hacia una leve inclinación_ es hora del castigo _ dijo a secas.

_ no virgo, solo quería preguntarte algo_ dijo la rubia mientras miraba al suelo_ como debes saber tu hermano y yo estamos saliendo_ dijo con la mirada todavía fija en el suelo_ Pero yo me preguntaba que el como espíritu celestial nunca envejecer o morirá , verdad_ dijo con la voz temblorosa.

_ Así es princesa, por que la pregunta_ dijo sin ninguna expresión virgo.

_ Es que creo que lo mejor para el será que terminemos, no quisiera que el me viera envejecer y morir mientras el esta fresco como una lechuga_ dijo a punto de llorar.

_ Princesa, tal vez tenga razón pero mi hermano en verdad la quiere, y el se vería muy afectado si usted le deja_ dijo aun con el rostro muy serio

_ el es fuerte seguro que saldrá adelante_ dijo mientras que unas lagrimas le caían por el rostro

_ pero princesa, el como lo superara si usted es nuestra ama_ dijo la pelimorada

_ Eso ya lo estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor es que lo libere de nuestro contrato_ dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

_ como usted desee princesa_ dijo para luego retirarse.

_Lucy para que me citaste aquí, acaso es algún malévolo plan para abusar sexualmente de mi_ dijo con tono picaron el castaño, mientras observaba el lugar donde estaban; era un bosque con las hojas secas que volaban a causa del fuerte viento que había por ser otoño.

_ no Loki_ dijo con tono seco la rubia, que asta ese momento se encontraba viendo el suelo.

_ Lucy te encuentras bien , te noto extraña, te pasa algo_ dijo este con tono de preocupación, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, pero Lucy retiro su mano al instante.

_ Loki, quiero que terminemos y rompamos nuestro contrato ahora mismo_ dijo la rubia mientras lo veía a los ojos con una gran determinación.

El castaño quedo atónico _ que había pasado para que ella quisiera hacerle eso_ pensó mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían_ Lucy que cosas dices, no bromees asi_ le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ No estoy bromeando , la verdad es que nunca te ame, lo siento pero es que te vi tan ilusionado que sentí lastima por ti_ dijo tratando de hacer que su voz no se ollera chillona por querer llorar_ lo siento Loki, pero como forma de disculpa te libero de tu contrato_ dijo mientras sacaba la llave de Loki

_ no Lucy que ases_ grito y estaba apunto de abrasarla, cuando lucy grito:

_ LEO REGRESA A TU MUNDO, QUE TE LIBERO DE MI CONTRATO Y AHORA SE LE FIEL A OTRO USUARIO_ dijo mientras veía como loki desaparecía enfrente de sus ojos, esta se arrodillo y no pudo evitar llorar por lo que había hecho.

Lucy decidió que tendría que dejar el gremio, ella ya le había quitado muchas cosas a loki , no podía quitarle fairy tail también. Asi que ese mismo dia ella fue a hablar con el maestro, le explico todo lo ocurrido y este decidió aceptar la decisión de lucy, pero a cambio ella le prometería que seria feliz. Lucy pensó decirle al resto del gremio que se retiraría por un tiempo para poder estar con algunos familiares lejanos que ella deseaba visitar, todos aceptaron ya que supuestamente solo se hiva dos semanas y asi transcurrieron 12 años.

( fin del flash back)

12 Largos años habían transcurrido ella vivía en un lugar muy alejado de fairy tail, dentro de un espeso bosque, en ese momento era otoño y por esa misma razón se acordó de lo sucedido, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce risa, al voltear vio a una hermosa niña de 6 años con un espeso cabello rizado color oro, piel blanca como la leche y de unos grandes ojos color azul.

_ Mama vamos a cenar _ dijo con una sonrisa angelical, mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

_ Claro que si Ayame_ dijo mientras la abrazaba_ y tu hermano donde esta _ le pregunto mientas buscaba .

_ aquí estoy mama_ dijo un muchacho de 12 años, muy guapo, de cabello cobrizo, grandes ojos color café chocolate y de tez blanca, que se encontraba apoyando la espalda en un árbol

_ Pues es hora de cenar no crees Haru_ dijo mientras le sonreía a aquel joven, realmente habían pasado muchas cosas desde aquel entonces.


	2. Todo a Cambiado

"Pensamientos"

~ Cambio de hora~

_ diálogos_

_ cambio de escena.

LOKI

13 años, 13 malditos años habían pasado desde aquel día; el ya no podía soportar mas ese maldito recuerdo. El muchacho de cabellos anaranjados reclino su cabeza hacia atrás y sin querer todos los recuerdos volvieron.

(Flash back)

_ LEO REGRESA A TU MUNDO, QUE TE LIBERO DE MI CONTRATO Y AHORA SE LE FIEL A OTRO USUARIO_ fue lo último que le holló decir.

_ Lucy que rayos haces_ trato de gritarle, pero el ya había sido absorbido por la dimensión mágica; miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba a pies del rey de los espíritus.

_Leo has sido liberado de tu contrato con Lucy Hearthphilia. Como debes saber eso implica que te será dado un nuevo dueño._ el muchacho trato de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no pudo._ Pero como el tuyo a sido un caso excepcional, por única y ultima vez tendrás el permiso de escoger a tu nuevo dueño._ dijo con tono firme

_ ¡NO! Yo no quiero un nuevo dueño, yo quiero a lucy_ dijo el joven con algunas lágrimas en los ojos._ Nadie mas es apto para recibir mi llave._ dijo con un hilo de voz. El rey de los espíritus lo miro sorprendido.

_ LEO, el líder de las doce llaves de oro, el que le es fiel a su dueño ante nada, por fin te has revelado ante mi._ dijo, el muchacho no comprendió._ y por eso mismo te entrego tu llave, tu escogerás al que sea digno de ti y podrás venir al mundo de los espíritus cuando te plazca._ le comento mientras le depositaba a Loki una llave de plata en la mano y luego desapareció, dejando solo e impactado al muchacho.

Leo quedo solo en la nada, que había sucedido, porque de repente Lucy lo había abandonado sin ninguna explicación; las palabras de lucy resonaban en su mente

_ Es que todo este tiempo estuve contigo por lastima_ el pelinaranja empuño sus manos; para lucy todo había sido un juego y el no soportaba la idea, la quería olvidar, deshacerse de todos los momentos que vivieron juntos y morir. Pero no podía el tenia que hacerle cara ala vida y demostrarle a aquella rubia que el no la necesitaba.

(Fin del flash back)

13 años pasaron, el seguía siendo miembro del gremio, pero solo iba ahí para buscar trabajos, al parecer lucy dejo fairy tail, de seguro ella quería deshacerse lo mas posible de el y por eso mismo dejo el gremio; sintió tanta rabia dentro de el , ella de seguro lo odiaba. Los años pasaron y el volvió a tomar fama de mujeriego, pero a diferencia de antes ahora jugaba con las mujeres, las usaba para su antojo y les rompía el corazón cada vez que podía, pero a pesar de estar con diferentes mujeres todas las noches el aun no la podía olvidar. Nunca le dio su llave a nadie, asi que el entraba y salía del mundo de los espíritus cuando quería.

_ Ya llegamos_ dijo una rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_ Bienvenidos _ dijo una mujer de cabello largo y plateado._ Ayame, Haru, como están encantos_ dijo refiriéndose a los jóvenes que se encontraban detrás de lucy

_ Tia Yukino_ decía la mas pequeña mientras se lanzaba a darle un enorme abrazo a la peliplateada._ donde esta Green _ dijo mientras buscaba.

_ Supongo que debe estar con Rogué, en el patio_ dijo mientras veía a la pequeña rubia correr hacia el patio_ valla si que han crecido_ dijo refiriéndose a los hijos de lucy._ Mírate Haru, de verdad que estas alto_ El muchacho de cabello cobrizo rio nerviosamente, el media un poco menos que su madre y solo tenia 13.

_ si verdad, pero para mi sigue siendo mi bebe_ dijo lucy mientras veía como su hijo se sonrojaba_ pero Green también es bastante alto y solo tiene 10 años_ le guiño un ojo a yukino. Mientras que veía como entraba un hombre de cabello negro y detrás de el dos niños, una era su hija y el otro era un muchachito te cabello plateado con las puntas negras y ojos cafes.

_ Pues como ya están todos es hora de cenar_ dijo la peliplateada

La cena transcurrió lentamente y pronto fue hora de retirarse a sus respectivas casas.

Haru y su familia se despidieron de todos y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su casa, su mama cargaba en brazos a Ayame, que se había quedado dormina.

_Neeee~ Haru, no crees que Green de verdad a crecido mucho_ dijo su mama con una tierna sonrisa.

_ pues yo lo veo igual_ contesto secamente

_ Como va ha ser, si recuerdo cuando tu y el heran inseparables, aunque claro lo sigen siendo, pero el caso es que se veian tan tiernos corriendo por todas partes y cada vez que el lloraba tu lo consolabas_ decía lucy con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_Mama creo que te emocionas demasiado, en fin hoy voy a salir un rato a dar un paseo_ le aviso

_ esta bien pero no llegues muy tarde_ decía la rubia mientras entraba a su casa.

Haru llego a una pequeña ciudad y comenso a caminar por los alrededores y sin darse cuenta estaba en uno de esos barrios de mala fama, asi que comenzó a buscar una salida cuando hoyo la voz de una mujer.

_ Creo que me e perdido_ dijo una bella mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos azules.

_ Hey tu, no te gustaría venir con nosotros_ dijeron unos hombres que se encontraban de tras de ella, con aspecto de brabucones.

_ No gracias, no me llevo con buenos para nada_ dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

_ Esta mujer esta loca, los quiere provocar_ pensó Haru que veía todo a una distancia considerable y de pronto noto como todos los hombres intentaron atacarla, sus reflejos le dijeron que la ayudara y asi fue, acabo con esos idiotas en un abrir y serrar de ojos, noto que la mujer no se había movido ni un milímetro y seguía con esa tierna sonrisa_ de verdad esta loca_ pensó._ se encuentra bien_ le pregunto

_ si muchas gracias por ayudarme_ le dijo mientras esta hacia una reverencia. El pelicobrizo la observo atentamente, ella era muy hermosa, de cabello largo y blanco , con grandes ojos azules y tenia un buen cuerpo a pesar de su edad, que se notaba tenia por lo menos la misma edad que aparentaba su mama._ Disculpa me e perdido, sabes donde esta la salida_ le pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada.

_ pues la verdad yo también estoy perdido_ le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y le sonreía _ pero no se preocupe le ayudare a encontrar la salida_ la encontraron media hora después.

_ muchas gracias por ayudarme… eto…._no termino su frase la alvina_disculpa cual es tu nombre._ pregunto.

_Soy Haru_ contesto a secas

_pues muchas gracias Haru _ le dijo_ por cierto yo soy mirajane_ dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comensaba a caminar.

_Disculpe no cree que es muy peligroso que ande usted sola, a estas horas_ le comento el muchacho._ No le gustaría que la acompañe.

_ Pues seria un placer, pero el lugar a donde voy esta un poco lejos_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ Pues por la misma razón debo de acompañarle_ le comento mientras empezaban a caminar.

~ 10 horas después ~

_ Pues balla que estaba lejos_ dijo el muchacho, mientras se acercaban a una construcción en forma de castillo

_ Asi es, este es mi gremio_ dijo la albina con una sonrisa, el muchacho observo sorprendido aquel lugar, el sabia de los gremios, pero nunca había visitado uno ya que el su familia eran magos independientes._ creo que deberías de pasar la noche aca, por que ya es muy tarde._ musito la albina con una tierna sonrisa.

_ C-claro_ dijo el muchacho todavía sorprendido mientras entraba en aquel gremio.

~ A la mañana siguiente~

El cobrizo sintió un olor a cerveza y escucho gritos, al abrir los ojos quedo sorprendido por lo que vio ya que en ese lugar había una colosal pelea.

_ Buenos días Haru_ dijo la albina, provocándole un susto de muerte al muchacho ya que no se había percatado de su presencia.

_ Disculpe no los va a detener_ pregunto, mientras su ritmo cardiaco bolvia ala normalidad.

_ No, todos los días es asi_ dijo como si no se tratara de nada_ y dime te gustaría unirte a Fairy Tail_ le pregunto con una sonrisa al muchacho.

_ No_ dijo Haru secamente_ mientras se levantaba ya que asta el momento estaba sentado.

_ A ya veo, de seguro tu linda esposa debe de estarte esperando en casa._ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ No estoy casado, pues cuantos años cree que tengo_ dijo, sintiéndose ofendido por la pregunta.

_ Pues eres bastante alto, asi que yo diría que unos 17_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ tengo trece_ dijo muy enojado._ y la única que me esta esperando en casa es mi madre._ dijo furioso.

_ A ya veo entonces, no te quieres unir al gremio por miedo a tu mama_ dijo Mirajane con un aura negra_ eres un niño de mama_ se burlo.

_ No lo soy y te lo probare_ grito_ me unire a este maldito gremio_ dijo furioso sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

_ Pues bienvenido a Fairy Tail_ dijo la albina que regresaba a su aura normal_ y dime donde quieres tu marca._ pregunto.

_ En la espalda_ dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había echo_ y que sea de color azul_ mira le coloco la marca como el la pidió y luego volteo para gritar.

_ Chicos ay un nuevo miembro en el gremio_ grito a todos que en ese momento dejaron de pelear

_ Que e echo _ dijo el muchacho estupefacto, quien ya había vuelto a sus cinco sentidos._ Mi mama me va a matar._

HARU.

_ A si que tu eres el nuevo_ me dijo un muchacho que salía entre la multitud, tenia el cabello blanco con las puntas rosadas _ Al parecer nadie te dijo que no te podías unir al gremio si no me vencías primero_ me reto.

_ Entonces renuncio_ dije mientras le hacía adiós y empezaba a caminar dirigiéndome a la puerta.

_ Hey tu cobarde, no me des la espalda_ me grito mientras me lanzaba una bola de fuego la cual esquive con facilidad.

_ No escuchaste que renuncio_ le dije mientras voltea a ver con un aura negra y ojos sedientos de sangre " esa mirada la aprendí de mi mama".

_ Miedo_ fue lo único que alcance a escuchar de los espectadores.

_ Ignnel deja de molestarlo_ oi que dijo un hombre que bajaba de las escaleras, era rubio y tenia una cicatriz en el ojo, se veía imponente_ ya veo eres otra victima de Mira, parece que no aprende, siempre engaña ala gente que le parece fuerte pera que se una al gremio. Pues mucho justo mi nombre es Laxus, _ dijo refiriéndose a mi, mientras me estiraba la mano para que se la diese y por alguna extraña razón lo hice_ Ahora que as estrechado mi mano eres parte oficial del gremio y ni se te ocurra renunciar o escaparte, porque si lo ases te perseguiré y te destrozare_ me dijo con un aura negra y una sonrisa diabólica " este tipo es peor que la albina._ Pues veo que ya debes de conocer a mi esposa_ dijo refiriéndose ala albina, ya imaginaba que eso de ser doble cara de be ser de familia_ ella y yo somos los maestros del gremio._ Por siento cual es tu nombre_ me pregunto.

_ me llamo Haru He….._ me calle, por poco y dijo mi apellido, ni de loco dejaría que se enteren de mi familia.

_ Haru que_ me pregunto

_ Solo Haru_ respondí a secas

_ Y dime Haru que edad tienes_ me pregunto algo serio." Como odiaba que me preguntaran mi edad, sabia que me veía muchísimo mas grande de lo que erapero no tenia que recordármelo a cada rato.

_ trece_ dije con frialdad

_ Pues valla que te ves mas grande de lo que eres_ Me dijo " otra vez la mula al trigo _ En fin te diré lo que le digo a todos , a partir de tu edad_ me dijo con una sonrisa_ si te acercas a mi hija te mato_ dijo con un aura negra, voltee a sia la barra buscando ayuda de mira, pero la encontré con la misma aura que este sujeto sosteniendo un enorme cuchillo " miedo" pensé; nota mental sea quien sea su hija no te acerques a ella.

_O-ok_ dije mientras tragaba saliva.

_ Pues bien te presentare a los de tu edad_ Me dijo con una brillante sonrisa " los sujetos de este lugar están locos" pensé, mientras no acercábamos a un montos de muchachos._ Nombre y edad_ les ordeno y todos se pusieron tensos.

_ AYE SIR_ gritaron todos al unisón. Mientras Laxus se iba.

_Hola, me llamo Yami_ me dijo una muchacha que se encontraba sentada de cabello negro con puntas azules, vestía un short negro con un top negro al igual que una gabardina con un tipo de peluche en el cuello y mangas y una botas negras_ tengo 15.

_ Yo soy Sumiko_ dijo una niña saltando, llevaba un vestido blanco con un chaleco azul y unos botines del mismo color_ tengo 13_ me sorprendí, parecía una niña de nueve._ y el es mi hermanito, dijo señalando aun muchacho que estaba detrás de el.

_ Kaito_ me dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba de su silla era enorme, tenia un pantalón negro y una chamarra de cuero y unas botas, llevaba dos aretes en la ceja derecha_ tengo 11, ellas son mis hermanas._ bueno al menos no seria el único fenómeno súper alto, no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de que sus padres de verdad habían atinado al ponerle sus nombre( Mas información, buscar en internet)

_ soy Jin_ dijo un muchacho de cabello rojo y ojos azules, vestía un pantalón blanco al igual que una chamarra blanca y unas botas negras._ tengo 16_ dijo esto mientras una niña de cabello rojo se acercaba.

_ mi nombre es Angel_ dijo encantadoramente, mientras todos se erizaban, tenia dos coletas y un vestido blanco_ tengo 8 y vine por mi hermano Jin, papa te esta hablando_ esto ultimo lo dijo mientras veía al muchacho de cabello rojo, este camino hacia la salida seguido por la niña.

_falto yo_ hablo una muchacha de cabello rosa con una falda amarilla y una blusa corta rosa_ me llamo Natsuko tengo 13 y el es mi hermano_ dijo refiriéndose al muchacho que me había retado_ se llama Ignnel tiene 14._

_Hola_ dijo un muchacho que apareció repentinamente detrás mio, tenia el cabello azul obscuro y por alguna razón solo llevaba su ropa interior_ soy Liam y tengo 15_ note a dos niñas que se escondían detrás de el.

_ Onne-chan tu ropa_ dijo la niña de cabellos azules, llevaba un vestido rosa.

_ Rayos_ dijo Liam, mientras se vestía._ por cierto ella es Ur mi hermana y la otra es su amiga Sora, tienen 3_ la otra niña tenia el cabello verde y ojos azules, tenia un vestido amarillo.

_ Hey faltamos nosotros_ dijo un muchacho que saltaba junto con una muchacha del segundo piso_ hermosuras que tal están_ dijo refiriéndose a todas las mujeres que se encontraban con nosotras.

_ Onni-chan nee-san, espérenme_ dijo una niña que bajaba las escaleras, de cabello rubio, encantadora, me recordó a mi hermana_ soy Cornelia y tengo 9_ dijo mientras me miraba.

_ me llamo Hikari, tengo 13 y disculpa a mi hermano_ dijo la muchacha que se encontraba en el segundo piso, tenia un largo cabello del mismo color que el mio y ojos azules, tenia una falda de mezclilla y una clusa blanca al igual que una chamarra de este mismo color_ Bienvenido Haru- kun_ me sonrió y por alguna razón me sonroje.

_ ellas son mis hermanas y yo soy Kenta_ dijo el joven que había dejado de molestar alas muchachas porque Kaito lo golpeo, tenia el cabello café al igual que sus ojos y traía puesto un saco blanco y pantalones de mezclilla._ tengo 15._

_ E-e pues mucho gusto_ dije nerviso, como esperaban que me aprendiera todos sus nombre_ soy Haru._

_Hey mocoso, que te parece enfrentarte a mi_dijo un hombre de cabello rosa muy parecido a Natsuka, Naksuhi, no me acuerdo muy bien de su nombre. Lo mire alos ojos y por alguna razón se sorprendió._ O-olvídalo_ dijo y se retiro.

_ Que raro mi papa nunca se arrepiente de retar a alguien_ dijo la pelirosa, que creo que se llama natsuko.

_ Talvez el tio Natsu sintió miedo de Haru-kun_ dijo la de cabello cobrizo

_ Tonterías_ mascullo, el muchacho que en un principio me reto._ De seguro papa, se dio cuenta de que el no valia la pena._ dijo intentando provocarme.

_Como sea me voy a una misión_ dije buscando a Mirajane, para preguntarle cuales había

_ Piensas ir solo en tu primera misión_ pregunto la muchacha que en un principio pensé que era una niña. Sumiko .

_ Si, ya e ido antes._ dije mientras me levantaba.

_ Pero pensé que no pertenecías a ningún otro gremio_ dijo el hermano menor de Sumiko.

_ Asi es , pero es que soy un mago independiente_ dije a secas, mientras me retiraba de ese lugar.

Lucy.

Dos malditos semanas habían pasado desde que mi hijo desapareció, donde rayos estaba, lo había ido a buscar y no lo encontraba, estaba muy preocupada, pero necesitaba dinero asi que me tuve que ir a una misión y deje a Aries para que cuidara a Ayame, apenas regresara me dedicaría a buscar a mi hijo, porque podría ser que se viera muy grande y fuera bastante fuerte, pero el seguía siendo mi niño; A través de los años me había vuelto muy fuerte y por lo mismo me llegaban muchos pedidos, normalmente salía con mis hijos en las misiones, pues pese a ser unos niños todavía eran bastante fuertes, pero en las que eran muy peligrosas ni de broma los llevaba y esta era una de estas.

Tenia 11 llaves de oro, ya que Yukino se había retirado de la magia y me había entregado todas sus llaves, incluyendo la llave numero 13, la gente me solía llamar guardiana de los astros, ya que por el tiempo había aprendido muchos hechizos que solo los magos de las llaves podían hacer. Durante estos 13 años tuve dos hermosos hijos, el primero fue Haru, es un muchacho muy apuesto y caballeroso, aparenta mas edad de la que tiene, pero eso es por su padre, después de que deje a Loki descubrí que estaba embarazada y si mis investigaciones son correctas su ritmo de crecimiento es acelerado porque llegara a una edad en la que dejara de crecer, eso me preocupa un poco pero se que no será gran cosa porque después de todo es mitad humano.

Cuando el tenia 6, me encontré con Sting Eucliffe, el realmente había cambiado mucho, ahora era un mago independiente y sin saber como, poco a poco el fue ganándose mi corazón, asi que decidimos casarnos, a Haru realmente le agrado aunque en un principio lo rechazaba , pero al final lo acepto, poco tiempo después tuvimos una hermosa hija Ayame, cuando ella tenia tres, todos fuimos a una misión, era muy simple, capturar a un ladron, pero sin saber como nos vimos rodeados por cientos, mi esposo trato de proteger a los niños, pero a cambio el fue herido a muerte y cuando al fin logramos vencer a todos, Sting había perdido mucha sangre y al final murió. Me sentía acabada, mi esposo, mi soporte, había muerto tratando de protegernos, pero yo no me podía rendir tuve que salir adelante por mis hijos y me volvi mucho mas fuerte para proteger a mi familia.

De la muerte de mi marido hacia cuatro años y ahora no encontraba a mi hijo; lo buscaría aunque eso me tomara años. Llegue a donde era la misión, acabar con un gremio oscuro, lo cual hice muy rápido, me encontraba en un pueblo de camino hacia mi casa cuando lo vi ahí estaba mi hijo, no pude evitar sentir que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.


	3. primer encuentro

"Pensamientos"

~ Cambio de hora~

_ diálogos_

_ cambio de escena.

Haru.

Había ido a hablar con mira acerca de algún trabajo que pudiera hacer, cualquiera estaba bien, ya que siempre hacia misiones muy peligrosas con su mama y salía intactos, pero mira me había dicho que por ser mi primera misión en el gremio tenia que ser acompañado por alguien y yo había aceptado, asi que me seria asignado uno, pero porque el, ese mocoso no me agradaba en nada, lo único bueno fue que cuando los otros muchachos vieron que iría ese tal Ignnel también me quisieron acompañar, asi que en total éramos 8, todos nos iríamos dentro de dos dias, asi que decidí salir a conocer magnolia, llevaba una semana ahí y lo único que conocía era el gremio, de algo estaba seguro, mi mama debe de estar como loca buscándome, pero ni de idiota iria por mi cuenta, ya que me mataría apenas me viera.

Caminaba por un parque cuando vi a un hombre, tenia una cabellera cobriza como la mia, llevaba unas gafas azules y vestia con una chaqueta de cuero; iba rodeado de mujeres y al caminar cerca de el y sin querer choque contra el.

_ Muchacho ten mas cuidado_ me dijo mientras yo levantaba la vista y lo miraba a los ojos; por un momento aquel hombre quedo paralizado y luego sentí como me lanzo un puñetazo ala cara.

_ IDIOTA, que te pasa_ le grite , que se creía sin querer lo había golpeado, pero el no tenia porque golpearme.

Loki

Habia salido de un bar, rodeado de hermosas mujeres, de las cuales me despedí, ya que de seguro cuando llegara a mi departamento habría alguien a un mas hermosa esperando en la cama, me pregunto quien será esta vez. iba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando choque con un joven.

_Muchacho ten mas cuidado_ le dije pero en ese momento el alzo la vista y me vio directo a los ojos, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de el; ese café chocolate que solo había visto en ell, mis reflejos me dijeron golpéalo y eso fue lo que hice.

_IDIOTA, que te pasa_ me dijo , se veía que realmente le molesto, pero no tanto como el a mi cuando me miro a los ojos, y de repente sentí un golpe venir asía mi, me lo había de vuelto , pero la diferencia es que yo sentí que se nublo mi vista y cai.

Soñaba, la veía a ella feliz riéndose como en aquellos tiempos, pero la diferencia es que se reia de mi de pronto ella desapareció y en su lugar había un niño que lloraba y al tratarle de preguntar que le pasaba el también se esfumo.. Desperté.

Estaba en el gremio, como había llegado ahí, sepa dios, cuando me senté vi que junto a mi estaba ese muchacho, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, iguales a los de ella pensé que coincidencia.

_ perdóneme, creo que me pase un poco anoche_ dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia._ pero usted tuvo la culpa.

_ Fue un reflejo_ dije a secas_ Por cierto quien eres tu_ le pregunte ya que la curiosidad me mataba.

_soy Haru_ dijo con una sonrisa, como la de ella, ya no soportaba a ese mocoso_y usted.

_ Soy loki_ dije a secas _ Por cierto como llegue al gremio._ pregunte

_ Yo lo traje, cuando quedo inconsciente y mira- sama, me dijo que usted era miembro del gremio_ dijo recordando lo ocurrido._ A mi recientemente me engañaron para que me uniera y a usted._ me pregunto, así que el era otra victima de mara y laxus.

_ A mi nadie me engaño, llevo 20 años en este gremio_ dije mientras me levantaba de la camilla_ y tu dime quien eres, si estas aquí debe ser porque eres fuerte._ le pregunte.

_ Pues no creo ser muy fuerte, lo único que hice fue ayudarle, porque se perdió_ dijo, asi que lo obligaron a estar aquí por amable, que ironía, pero por alguna razón este muchacho me agrava, tenia el cabello cobrizo como el mio y el de la hija de cana, grandes ojos y sonrisa como la de ella y se veía bastante grande como de 17.

_ Y cuantos años tienes_ su sonrisa desapareció.

_ 13_ dijo a secas mientras se levantaba para irse, me sorprendio se veía mas grande de lo que era.

_ Ya veo asi que eres de los que no les gusta que le preguntas su edad_ el muchacho se detuvo y se vovio a sentar.

_ A si es _ me dijo con una sonrisa_ Pero ahora como tu me as echo una pregunta yo te debo aser otra_ Cuantos años tienes tu

_ Ya perdi la cuenta_ cosa que era verdad, ya que soy inmortal_ Mi turno_ dije_ quien eres realmente_ eso de verdad me interesaba.

_Si te contesto eso tu a cambio debes de contestarme la misma pregunta, ya que me pareses un poco enigmático_ respondio, este muchacho juega sucio.

_ pues todos los del gremio lo saben menos tu. Soy un espíritu celestial, pero a diferencia de los otros yo tengo mi llave y se la puedo dar a quien me plazca_ vi que se sorprendió.

_ Ya veo, con razón te sentí muy diferente al resto_ me dijo _ pues de mi vida no hay mucho que contar_ soy de una familia acomodada por asi decirlo, tengo una madre una hermanita.

_ No te creo debe de haber algo mas_ le dije

_Como que, ya se, tengo una mama y una hermana muy hermosas, por lo tanto no falta un idiota que me las quiera quitar, pero siempre me encargo de ellas._ dijo con el pecho inflado, " hermosas, esto ya me agrado"

_ Y que hay de tu padre_ tenia que averiguarlo, que tal si era un psicópata celoso que arruinara mis planes.

_ Pues el sujeto que yo consideraba mi padre murió ase cuatro años y por lo tanto yo cuido de ellas ahora_ me dijo, bien no abia nadie en mi camino, ahora podía poner en marcha mi plan, tenia que conseguir que me presentara a su madre.

_ Como que al sujeto que considerabas tu padre_ esa parte me llamo la atención.

_ Pues si mi mama se caso con el cuando yo tenia 6 y el patan que es mi padre biológico nunca lo conoci ni me interesa conocerlo._ me dijo, " interesante muy interesante"

_ A ya veo y no crees que tu mama debe estar preocupada por ti, quieres que te lleve_ puse mi plan en marcha.

_ No, prefiero que ella me encuentre, a ir alla por mi voluntad, ya que Sali y no le dije nada y lo mas probable es que me mate cuando me vea_ me dijo algo nerviso, bueno será para otro dia que vea a su mama._ Pues me voy tengo que salir a una misión_ dijo mientras se retiraba del cuarto, ese muchacho me agradaba.

Haru

Que había sido todo eso, porque le había dado tanta información a ese sujeto, pero el me agradaba, pensé mientras serraba la puerta del cuarto en donde me encontraba con el, Fui a darme un baño, Jin me había prestado algunas ropas, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca, junto con una chamarra que me había dado Kaito al igual que unas botas y me fui en donde nos encotrariamos.

Jin

Bi como llego Haru ya solo faltaba Liam para que nos fueramos, en total eramos 8; Kaito, Sumiko, Yami, Liam, Kenta, Ignnel, Hikari, Haru y yo.

_ Chicos ya llegue_ dijo Liam , que para mi sorpresa traía su ropa.

_ Pues es hora de irnos_ dijo Kaito

~ al dia siguiente~

Porfin aviamos llegado al pueblo que nos indicaron, hablamos con una señora regordeta.

_ Mi marido fue secuestrado ase dos días por un gremio oscuro_ dijo la señora mientras lloraba

_ Tranquila señora, nos podría decir como es su marido_ dije

_ Claro, es un hombre de conflexion delgada, cabello negro y tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla derecha_ dijo sollozando.

_no se preocupe la encontraremos _ la tranquilizo sumiko, mientras salíamos de la casa de la señora.

_ y dime Jin, donde deberíamos de buscar_ pregunto Ignnel con los brazos detrás de la cabeza-

_ Pienso que en los alrededores_ dijo Haru_ según la señora ese tal gremio se llama fire start_ dijo recordando lo que comento la señora

_ Muy buena idea Haru_ Dije , mientras nos poníamos en marcha al bosque.

Pasaron tres días y no habíamos encontrado nada, cosa que me alteraba, asi que decidimos regresar a la aldea para pedir mas información, pero al llegar a la casa de la señora esta salio junto con su marido.

_ Disculpen jóvenes, pero mi marido ya fue rescatado_ dijo la señora, tantos días y al final el señor había sido liberado

_ Si una hermosa mujer me rescato, acabo con todo el gremio ella sola y eso que todos eran muy fuertes, pero a ella no le causaron ni el minimo esfuerzo_ que rayos, quien había sido la persona que acabo con todos.

_ Pues entonces será mejor que nos retiremos_ dije dándome la vuelta.

_Que basura, al final no logramos hacer nada_ dijo Ignnel algo decepcionado. De repente Haru se detuvo y por consecuencia todos nosotros también. El estaba viendo a una mujer; La mire atentamente era hermosa de cabello tan largo que le llegaba ala cintura y eso que lo traía atado en una coleta alta, algunos mechones de cabello salían por la parte delantera de su peinado, era rubia, con unos enormes ojos cafes, su piel era tan blanca como la leche y se veía tan tersa y delicada, tenia un cuerpo escultural; Iba vestida con unos short de mezclilla y una blusa celeste al igual que una chamarra negra y unos botines negros; Me sonroje, nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella.

De repente vi como sus ojos se humedecían, acaso esa hermosa muchacha quería llorar, ella corrió en la dirección en donde estábamos y se dirigió en donde estábamos.

GENERAL.

Jin quedo paralizado al ver como se dirigía Asia ellos corriendo, al igual que Liam, Kaito, ignnel y Kenta, todos ellos se sonrojaron al ver a tan hermosa mujer.

_Haru_ Grito mientras se acercaba corriendo. Jin se molesto un poco al escuchar que ella pronunciara el nombre del cobrizo, pero cambio de idea al ver como ella se acercaba y le daba un puñetazo en el estomago_ Me tenias con el alma en un hilo, como te atreves a desaparecer de la nada, ahora mismo nos vamos._ Lucy se callo al notar la presencia de los otros jóvenes_ Eto… disculpen quienes son ustedes_ les pregunto la mujer, los chicos se sonrojaron aún más al ver la expresión de esa mujer.

_Encantadora_ dijo Jin sonrojado.

_ Cásate con migo _ dijo kenta rojo como un tomate.

_ HERMOSA_ gritaron al unisón Liam, kaito e Ignnel.

_ Que te he dicho acerca de hacer esa expresión en presencia de otros hombre_ Haru regaño a la rubia.

_ Lo siento se me olvido_ dijo apenada la rubia_ Pero tu no eres nadie para reclamarme, te recuerdo que llevas dos semanas desaparecido._ empezó a recordarle

_ Disculpe señorita, pero quien es usted_ dijo Jami que asta el momento había estado callada.

_Soy lucy_ Dijo mientras daba una tierna sonrisa, la cual hiso que los muchachos se pusieran mas rojos_ y soy la…._ fue interrumpida por el cobrizo.

_ la guardiana de los astros_ dijo el cobrizo ni de loco dejaría que se enteraran que es su madre, porque si lo hacían de seguro los atosigarían a el y su familia.

_ enserio _ Dijeron las muchachas al unisón, ya que ella era muy famosa, pero en las revistas nunca salían sus fotos ya que a ella le justaba la discreción.

_ O gran guardiana, yo la admiro_ dijo Sumiko.

_Por favor sea nuestra maestra _ rogaron Yami y Hikari

_ Lo siento pero no acepto discípulos_ dijo amablemente lucy con una tierna sonrisa_ pero díganme_ Quienes son_ pregunto.

_ Somos de Fairy Tail_ dijeron todos al unisón.

_ Haru, te uniste a un gremio_ dijo la rubia mientras aparecía un aura negra a su alrededor y lo miraba con unos ojos de deseo sangre_ Habíamos quedado en que serias un mago independiente_ le gritaba al cobrizo, mientras lo perseguía.

_ Lo siento pero una tal mira-san me engaño para que me uniera_ dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, el realmente le tenia miedo a su mama.

_ Ella es sorprendente_ dijeron todos los muchachos, al ver la escena.

_ Pues que va, tendre que ir al gremio, para hablar con el maestro_ dijo deteniéndose y volteándose hacia los otros muchachos._ Makarov sigue siendo su maestro_ les pregunto.

_ No lucy-sama, ahora los maestros son Laxus y Mirajane_ dijo Yami.

_ A ya veo, pero porfavor d

_dime solo lucy_ dijo la rubia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._ Pues que les parece si nos ponemos en marcha.

_ Claro lucy- chan, es por aquí_ dijo Yumiko señalando con la mano el bosque.

_ Eso no será necesario, abrire un portal_ dijo la rubia, los muchachos no entendieron_ PORTAL CELESTIAL TE IMPLORO QUE ME MUESTRES MI CAMINO ATRAVEZ DE LAS CONSTELACIONES_ recito, mientras una puerta de luz se habría de la nada, los muchachos quedaron estupefactos_ bien ahora todos agárrense de las manos_ dijo mientras tomaba de la mano de Jun, cosa que hiso que este se pusiera rojo como un tomate, y seguidamente todos iban en fila agarrados de las manos y crusaron el portal.

~ 15 minutos después~

_llegamos, estaba un poco lejos y por eso tardamos_ dijo mientras todos salían del portal, jamás lo olvidarían era como un túnel lleno de hermosas estrellas y de pronto aparecieron en la entrada de Fairy Tail.

_ Eso fue increíble_ dijo Liam, mientras todos caminaban hacia la puerta del gremio.

_ Lucy- chan, porque no viene_ dijo sumiko al percatarse que su ídolo no caminaba.

_ Es que hace años que no entro a ese lugar_ dijo con mirando al suelo, respiro profundo y se dirijio ala puerta._ pero no se preocupen_ les dijo a los muchachos.

_ Lucy- sama_ dijo yami. Viendo como Lucy abría las dos puertas del gremio.

_ YA REGRESE_ grito lucy a todos los presentes, estos se quedaron en completo silencio por un momento y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se lanzaron hacia la maga estelar.

_Lucy_ decían todos entre lagrimas

_ Lu-chan as regresado_ sollozaba una pequeña mujer de cabello azul.

_LU-Lu-LUCY_ gritaban todos_ Te extrañamos.

_ lo siento, en verdad lo siento_ pero ya regrese_ decía la maga estelar; los muchachos que iban con ella quedaron impactados ante todo lo que ocurría.

_ pero que pasa aquí_ Dijo Jin

_ Es que yo pertenezco a este gremio_ dijo a duras la rubia. Los muchachos no se la creían y sobre todo Haru.

_ LUCY_ grito la mama de Jin, Erza, mientras lloraba e iba corriendo a abrazar a la rubia, Jin quedo impactado nunca había visto llorar a su mama, tan querida era esa muchacha, pensó el pelirojo.

_ TRANQUILOS TODOS, que les pasa ni que hubieran visto a un muerto_ dijo un pelirosa que no sabia que pasaba por tanta jente que había, pero cuando vio cual era la razón se unio a llorar.

_lucy donde te habías metido estos años_ lloraba el pelirosa, mientras sacudía a lucy; los muchachos no lo creían de verdad quien era esa mujer para el gremio,

_ Tranquilícense todos o me voy _ grito la ya arta rubia; todo quedo en pleno silencio_ a si me gusta mas, ahora si perdónenme por haberme hido sin decirles_ comezo a llorar la maga.

_ Lucy, eso quedo en el pasado ahora ven para aca_ Erza la arrastro asta la barra, donde estaban todos los amigos mas cercanos de lucy, con una mirada desaprobatoria. Ella esperaba lo peor pero al llegar sucedió todo lo contrario.

_Lucy, Juvia te extraño tanto_ lloraba la maga de agua

_ Porque abandonaste el equipo, porque_ decía un mago de hielo que derramaba lagrimas congeladas.

_ Waaaaaaaaaa, lucy te extrañe_ decía el pelirosa.

_ Lo siento pero ya estor de regreso_ dijo tratando de calmarlos.

_ Lucy te quiero presentar a mis hijos_ decía una maga de armadura_ ella es Angel y el Jin_ decía mientras arrastraba a los dos niños.

_ Hola pequeña, si que te pareces a tu papa_ decía ala niña_ Ya veo , por eso te me hacias conocido_ dijo refiriéndose a Jin, el cual se puso rojo al verla_ si que te pareses a Erza, eres muy guapo_ le dijo con una sonrisa lo que hizo que el muchacho pusiera su rostro del mismo color que su cabello.

_Juvia quiere que conozcas a los de Juvia y gray-sama_ dijo la peliazul_ son Ur y Liam_ dijo apuntando a los dos niños.

_ Hola hermosa_ cargo ala pequeña niña y volteo para ver a Liam_ de verdad que no te pareces en nada a tu papa, tu eres muy tierno y lindo_ dijo refiriéndose al muchacho, el cual se sonrojo" adorable" pensó Liam.

_ Hey que te pasa yo también soy adorable_ dijo Gray

_ solo bromeaba_ dijo con una sonrisa y luego se percato de la presencia de una niña de cabello verde._ y ella hija de quien es_ dijo apuntando ala pequeña.

_ Es sora, es hija de Wendy y freed_ dijo Lisanna que se encontraba conteniendo las lagrimas.

_De Freed y Wendi, eso si que no me lo esperaba_ dijo la rubia sorprendida_ y bien que otra pareja se formo en mi ausencia._ pregunto esperando sorpresas.

_ Pues Cana se caso con Hibiki y tienen 3 hijos_ dijo Gray como si nada.

_ Ya veo, asi que ninguno a perdido tiempo en mi ausencia_ dijo Lucy con las cejas levantadas._ Por cierto y Natsu_ pregunto al notar la ausencia del pelirosa.

_ Perdón Natsu, te deje abandonado todo este tiempo_ dijo la maga estelar al acercarse a este, que primero lloro mas fuerte y luego se levanto y le sonrió.

_ Esta bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer_ le dijo con una sonrisa_ por cierto Lucy, creo que as engordado por los años_ dijo mirando de pies a cabeza ala maga, la cual le soltó un enorme golpe en la cabeza.

_ Claro que no mi peso esta perfecto._ dijo enojada

_ Por siento Lucy, te as puesto muy guapa por los años._ dijo Erza

_ Eso crees_ dijo alagada _ Por siento creo que iré a conocer a los muchachos, en un segundo vuelvo_ dijo Lucy, mientras se dirigía en donde estaban los hijos de mis amigos.

Nee-san a vuelto ( Ovaciones, reverencia, gracias, gracias)

Como han estado, espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo, me esmere mucho; Por si tenían dudas acerca de quiénes eran hijos de quienes en este capítulo trate de explicarlo.

Por si no se han dado cuenta, Jin esta enamorado de Lucy, pero el pobre ni cuenta de que tiene la edad de su mama y que Haru es su hijo.

Muajajaja, Loki y Lucy pronto se reunirán, mañana subiré el otro capitulo que en lo personal es mi favorito.

Pero no me puedo despedir sin agradecer :

**MerryHannonNyan**

**dened01**

**fanisa**

**Muchas gracias por creer en mi.**

**Posdata : si tienen alguna pregunta o algo en especial que les gustaría que saliera en mi historia comenten, acepto recomendaciones.**

**Asta luego:D**

**Nee-san se va. **


	4. Aquella sonrisa

"Pensamientos"

~ Cambio de hora~

_ diálogos_

_ cambio de escena.

Jin

Escuchaba como reía, su risa era celestial, todos se veían tan contentos cuando ella llego, mi mama me había presentado a ella, me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme; vi como se acercaba a donde estábamos y de nuevo mi cara se puso del mismo color que mi cabello.

_ Hola, asi que en realidad ustedes eran hijos de los del gremio_ nos pregunto.

_ Si lamentamos no haberle dicho Lucy-chan_ dijo sumiko.

_L-Lu-chan_ apareció la mama de Yami llorando detrás de la hermosa Lucy_ Te extrañe t-t-tanto_ decía a lagrimas.

_Cálmate levi, ya no me volveré a ir, pero por favor deja de llorar_ Trataba de tranquilizarla la rubia.

_ E-esta bien_ decía la peliazul mientras secaba sus lagrimas_ Por cierto Lu-chan, te quiero presentar a mis hijos._ decía mientras arrastraba a sus tres hijos_ ellos son Yami, Sumiko y Kaito _ le decía ala rubia, la cual sonrió, ella era realmente encantadora.

_ Wow si que te pareces a tu papa_ decía mientras veía de pies a cabeza a Kaito, cosa que me molesto._ tu eres una mini Levi_ señalo a Sumiko_ Pero que hermosa hija tienes_ dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo a Yami._ Pues mucho gusto_ les dijo con una sonrisa_ me pueden decir tia_ les dijo, pero que rayos, si parecían casi de la misma edad.

_ Jin verdad_ me pregunto, asentí con la cabeza_ te puedo preguntar si tu eres igual de agresivo que tu mama o sacaste el carácter de tu papa_ dijo, intente responderle pero quede paralizado ante su presencia, ella de verdad me gustaba.

_ Creo que en todo caso la queda miedo es Angel_ dijo Ignnel, le tendría que agradecer me salvo de quedar en ridículo.

_ Ya veo, y debo de suponer que tu eres hijo de Natsu _ le sonrio_ eres idéntico a el, vi como el dragnnel se sonrojo

_ S-si_ respondió y luego se fue.

_ Pues creo que me ire con sus padres_ dijo _ Eres muy lindo_ me dijo con una sonrisa, acaso a ella le gustaba dejarme rojo como un tomate. Dio media vuelta y se alego moviendo su hermoso cabello, lo decidí ella se convertiría en mi esposa.

Lucy

Que agradables y tiernos eran todos esos niños; me acerque ala barra que ahora era atendida por Lisanna.

_ Y bien Lucy, que te parece si vamos a una misión, como en los viejos tiempos_ Me dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, como lo había extrañado.

_ Pues me parece perfecto_ dije entusiasmada, ansiaba aquellos tiempos

_ Que les parece esta_ dijo Lisanna, mostrando un papel_ Al parecer an habido muchos desaparecidos últimamente y tienen que averiguar de quien se trata, para poder rescatarlos.

_ Pues muy bien partiremos ahora _mismo dijo Erza ya con sus miles de maletas, ella no había cambiado en nada. De repente vi como corría una niña de cabello rubio y a mi mente solo vino una palabra. Ayame. Y por consecutivo también me acorde de mi hijo, rayos me pregunto si ya se abra topado con Loki, el lo abra reconocido y lo peor será que Loki se encuentre aquí en este momento, no puedo dejar que me vea, debemos partir ahora mismo. Todas estas ideas vinieron de repente a mi mente pero fueron interrumpidas.

_ Hey lucy te encuentras bien _ Me pregunto Gray

_ Eee….. si claro, solo espérenme un segundo_ dije mientras me dirigí a hacer el hechizo para ir a buscar a mi hija_ PORTAL CELESTIAL TE IMPLORO QUE ME MUESTRES MI CAMINO ATRAVEZ DE LAS CONSTELACIONES_ Un enorme portal de luz apareció, vi algunas caras muy sorprendidas me encantaba ver esa exprecion en la gente, camine por el portal, jamás me dejaría de parecer bello aquel lugar. Al salir vi una sala de color verde musgo con algunos muebles cafés y sofás acogedores, en ellos se encontraba Aries junto con mi hija.

_ Mami_ me grito la pequeña mientras corría hacia mis brazos_ Te extrañe_ me dijo mientras un día su carita en mi cabello.

_ Yo también_ le sonreí_ Aries muchas gracias por cuidarla, puedes regresar_ le dije mientras sacaba su llave.

_ No fue nada, gomen nasai_ fue lo ultimo que oí que me dijera.

_ Vamos tesoro, te quiero presentar a algunas personas, y luego partiremos a una misión_ le dije_ que te pares_ sonreí.

_ Mami crees que les agrade a esas personas_ me pregunto, siempre había si do tímida, pero alavés era muy arrogante, eso hacia que me recordara a su padre.

_ no te preocupes, ellos son grandes amigos de mama y además ahí se encuentra Haru._ le sonreí y ella me lo devolvió, la baje y le agarre la mano_ ven vamos antes de que se cierre el portal._ le dije mientras caminábamos hacia este, al llegar ella se escondió de tras de mi.

_ Chicos les quiero presentar a alguien_ les dije mientras dejaba ver a Ayame, vi como se sorprendieron_ Ella es Ayame.

_ Wow una mini Lucy_ dijo Natsu_ Mucho gusto pequeña_ le dijo con una sonrisa típica de el, mi hija se la devolvió

_ Que linda_ dijeron Mirajane y Lisanna al mismo tiempo, mientras la abrasaban y apachurraban._ Que te parece si nos dices Nee-san_ dijo lisanna sonrojada por la pequeña.

_ Claro Nee-san_ dijo la pequeña pelirubia

_ KYAAAAAAAAA_ gritaron las strauss_ que encanto_ dijo mira.

_ Onni-Chan _ Grito la pequeña al ver a Haru, mientras corría hacia el, el la abrazo y luego se dirigió hacia mi.

_ Mama, porque la trajiste, hay muchos locos por aquí_ me regaño mientras trataba de ocultar a su hermanita entre sus brazos.

_ No te preocupes no le pasara nada, tu la puedes cuidar_ me vio feo y luego se retiro con ella.

_ Lucy, no me digas que Haru y esa niña son tus hijos_ me pregunto Erza, claramente se veía sorprendida._ dime con quien te casaste.

_ pues son mis hijos Erza. me case con Sting Eucliffe_ Le dije vi como todos se sorprendieron.

_ No me digas que te casaste con ese patán y porque rayos no esta el aquí, quiero ver que tanto a mejorado_ Grito Natsu emocionado.

_ La verdad, el falleció hace cuatro años protegiéndonos_ no pude evitar sentir que mis ojos se pusieran húmedos_ pero no se preocupen ahora todo esta bien_ trate de sonreírles pero vi como algunos me miraban con tristeza.

_ Lucy y-yo, no s-sabia, p-perdón_ dijo Natsu con la mirada baja.

_ No te preocupes eso fue hace mucho tiempo._ trate de dar mi mejor cara_ que les parece si ahora nos vamos ala misión.

_ AYE SIR_ dijeron todos, sonreí, realmente los extrañaba.

~ 6 HORAS DESPUES~

Todos nos habíamos puesto en marcha, al final vinieron, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Jin, Ignnel, Haru y Ayame; como de costumbre Natsu se encontraba muy mal por andar en tren y para mi sorpresa su hijo también, al llegar todos nos pusimos en marcha hacia el pueblo correspondiente .

_Entonces señor, dice que 40 personas han desaparecido y apenas reportaron este caso_ Erza interrogaba a un pobre hombre que sudaba a gota fría.

_ Estedemm….. esque apenas juntamos el dinero necesario para poder pagar la recompensa_ se excusaba el pobre hombre

_ Dígame como dice que son los secuestradores _ Erza ponía cada vez mas nervioso al pobre hombre.

_ Son unos magos muy fuertes, el líder es un joven de cabello castaño, tiene una mirada siniestra y siempre anda escoltado_ decía el hombre recordando._ estos instalaron su cuartel general en las afueras del bosque y cada noche se llevan a un hombre y una mujer_ dijo llorando

_ Muy bien no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos_ trate de calmarlo.

_ por favor_ rojo el pobre hombre, mientras nosotros nos alejábamos.

_ creo que deberíamos de buscar donde es su cuartel general y cuando calla la noche , aremos que nos lleven como si fuéramos sus rehenes y luego atacamos_ sugirió Gray.

_ Muy buena idea Gray_ alago Erza_ entonces empecemos_ Niños ustedes quédense aquí en lo que revisamos los alrededores_ Erza les ordeno a los jóvenes.

_ Pero mama_ Dijo Jin, el cual se puso un poco rojo _ no cree usted que es peligroso que la señorita Lucy valla con ustedes_ Que lindo es ese niño pensé.

_ De que hablas Hijo, si ella es una de las mas fuertes de todo el Gremio_ le aseguro Erza. Mientras nos íbamos.

GENERAL

Los muchachos se encontraban sentados debajo de un árbol, Ayame se encontraba comiendo una manzana, mientras que Ignnel dormía y los otros dos pensaban.

"Que aburrido es todo esto" Pensó Haru_ Creo que ire a buscar algo que comer_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie_ Vamos Ayame_ Le ordeno ala niña de espeso cabello rizado.

" A esos dos de que les tocara mi querida Lucy" pensaba Jin, que al parecer todavía no sabia que eran sus hijos.

Haru caminaba de la mano con su hermanita, cuando vio al sentado al Hombre que dejo inconsciente el otro día, intento darse la vuelta para que el no los notara, el cobrizo no quería que otro hombre conociera a su linda Ayame y por mira el se había enterado que el tal Loki era todo un mujeriego, ni loco dejaría que viera a su familia; Pero sus intentos de escape fueron arruinados.

_ Hey, tu muchacho_ loki le grito al que le parecía ser el joven que conoció unos días atrás_ No eres el que me dejo inconsciente_ el muchacho paro en seco y volteo, mientras Loki se dirigía hacia el.

_ No me estas confundiendo_ Haru trato de distraer al espíritu celestial, Pero ya era tarde, el ya había notado la presencia de Ayame.

_ Así que ella es tu hermanita_ vi un ligero sonrojo en el hombre _ kawaii_ trato de acariciarle la cabeza a la niña, pero fue interrumpido por el muchacho.

_ Ni se te ocurra tocarla_ dijo Haru con un aura negra y ojos de quiero sangre, mientras escondía a la niña detrás suyo.

_ O-ok, valla que eres un hermano sobreprotector _ dijo Leo, mientras recordaba al otro integrante de la familia del chico._ Y dime donde se encuentra tu "hermosa" madre_ dijo mientras reía macabramente en su interior

_ Que te importa, ni que fuera a permitir que la conozcas_ decía un enfadado muchacho, mientras sentía como Ayame jalaba su camiseta._ Eee.. que pasa Ayame_ le pregunto ala niña

_Onni-chan_ quien es ese hombre_ pregunto la niña que acababa de devorar su manzana, pero seguía con hambre_ Tengo hambre Haru-onnichan._ le dijo la niña mientras hacia un puchero.

_ hola soy Loki, y dime cual es tu nombre_ le dijo mientras le ofrecía un dulce a la niña.

_ No lo agarres, podría tener veneno_ le dijo Haru a su hermanita, pero ya era muy tarde , la niña ya había acabado con la miserable vida de ese caramelo.

_ Soy Ayame_ le dijo al hombre, esperando que le diera otro dulce.

_ Neeee~ ya veo, "eres una hermosa flor de Iris, Ayame-chan"_ Le dijo ala niña, la cual tuvo un vago recuerdo de su padre, esas era la frase que le decía todas las mañanas con una hermosa sonrisa, la pequeña no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran por sus ojos y fue directo a los brazos de su hermano y hundió el rostro en su cabello, ella extrañaba tanto a aquel hombre al cual apenas recordaba.

_ Idiota, la hiciste llorar _ le gritaba Haru al hombre que se había paralizado al ver ala pequeña llorar, su corazón se encogió al ver como las lagrimas recorrían esos hermosos ojos azules, que había sucedido, pensó el espíritu celestial._ Tranquilízate Ayame, dime ese idiota te asusto_ Le pregunto Haru a su hermanita, cosa que ella negó con la cabeza_ Entonces que te paso_ El muchacho se oía angustiado.

_ Papa_ Fue lo único que dijo la niña, pero el muchacho entendió, al parecer aquel hombre le había recordado a ting-kun , como el solía llamarlo. Por otro lado el espíritu celestial sintió que su corazón se helo al ver aquella escena, el quería proteger a aquellos niños y se sintió contento cuando la niña le dijo Papa, de seguro ya había perdido la cordura pensó.

Después de un rato la pequeña había quedado dormida y los dos cobrizos se sentaron a hablar un rato.

_ De verdad siento que haiga tenido que ver esto_ le dijo el muchacho apenado.

_ No hay problema pero dime, porque me dijo papa _ le pregunto al muchacho, el cual se puso rojo al oírlo.

_ Pues vera, como le conté mi padrastro murió cuando ella tenia 3 años y por lo mismo nunca lo llego a conocer Ayame,_ dijo viendo el suelo_ pero si bien recuerdo todas las mañanas su papa le decía " Eres una hermosa flor de Iris, Ayame chan" y al parecer cuando usted le dijo lo mismo, ella recordó aquello y por lo mismo lloro._ dijo sintiendo los ojos húmedos el muchacho.

_ Y te puedo preguntar porque te sientes tan triste al recordarlo_ dijo leo notando el estado del muchacho.

_ Porque todo fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiera insistido en ir con ellos en aquel trabajo, esos hombres no hubieran intentado atacarme y mi padrastro no hubiera interferido para que el recibiera ese ataque en lugar mio_ dijo el muchacho mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus ojos y apretaba los puños por la ira_ Entonces Ayame hubiera podido estar con su papa y mama con su esposo, TODO ES MI CULPA_ grito el muchacho, mientras lloraba aun mas fuerte.

_ Aun no lo entiendes verdad_ dijo Loki, ganándose la atención del joven _ Tu padrastro solo quería proteger lo que amaba y te aseguro que fue muy feliz de hacerlo_ dijo el espíritu celestial , mientras abrazaba al muchacho que seguía llorando_ Asi que sécate esas lagrimas y protege lo que el ama_ le dijo al muchacho, que había dejado de llorar y se había puesto de pie.

_ Gracias, loki_ le dijo al hombre mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa idéntica ala de su madre, loki no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa, ya que aquel niño de verdad era un gran ser humano. _ Por cierto Loki, dime que ases en este pueblo.

_ Eee….. a pues vine a un trabajo, supuestamente están desapareciendo muchas personas_ Dijo el espíritu celestial mientras caminaba junto con el muchacho_ Y tu que haces aquí.

_ De hecho al parecer tenemos la misma misión, pero no vine solo, vinieron Erza, Natsu y otros mas._ le comento el muchacho tratando de recordar los nombres._ Los íbamos a ver aquí ya que fueron a investigar por los alrededores_ termino su frase Haru.

Loki.

Iba con Haru al árbol en donde supuestamente el se encontraría con los demás, estábamos cerca cuando vi a Natsu y Gray ellos reían junto con otros, de los cuales no podía distinguir sus risas, excepto una, una risa celestial, al acercarnos un poco mas, note una figura, era una mujer de espaldas, tenia un hermoso cuerpo y un sedoso cabello, ella reía, se notaba feliz y ella volteo para ver a muchacho que iba junto con migo y le sonrió, al parecer no se había percatado de mi existencia; era ella, aquella mujer ala que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, sus ojos, su risa, y de pronto nuestras miradas se toparon y la sostuvimos por lo que me pareció una eternidad.

Nee-san a vuelto ( Ovaciones, reverencia, gracias, gracias)

De nuevo gracias por leer mi historia, los mega amo.

POR CIERTO; se que Wendy y Freed suena muy raro … pero lo hice con un propósito; hacer una historia de como rayos acabaron juntos, al igual que una de Cana y Hibiki. ¿Qué les parece la historia? Alguna recomendación para hacer otra historia.

Muajajajajaja ….. Lo deje justo cuando Loki ve a Lucy…. Los matare de ansias, porque mañana no podre subir el nuevo capitulo, será asta el sábado; D

De nuevo gracias a ustedes es que sigo subiendo capítulos, pero en especial gracias a:

**MerryHannonNyan**

**dened01**

**Muchas gracias por creer en mi.**

**Posdata : si tienen alguna pregunta o algo en especial que les gustaría que saliera en mi historia comenten, acepto recomendaciones.**

**Sayonara**

**Nee-san se va. ….. Casi se me olvida, este es un piropo que me hecho una de mis mejores amigas: Hey que te parece ~ tu y yo~ Unos tacos al pastor ~ No se piénsalo ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Vi como su labio inferior temblaba, ella de verdad no esperaba verme en aquel lugar y por supuesto que yo tampoco; era mucho mas hermosa de como la recordaba, su bello cabello dorado había crecido y su cara era mas redonda, al parecer los años le cayeron de maravilla ya que lucia una estupenda figura. En el momento en que nuestras miradas se toparon, mi corazón se acelero; no estaba seguro de que era ese sentimiento ya que los últimos 13 años, mi mente se centro en odiar a aquella mujer que jugo con migo, la única razón por la que me mantenía en pie era por que esperaba vengarme, pero cuando la volvi a ver no pude evitar sentir que la amaba, que la necesitaba y que la quería junto con migo.

_ L-l-lucy_ susurre.

_ Eeeee… que dices_ Me pregunto Haru, me había olvidado por completo de el.

_ E-esa Mujer_ Le dije mientras que el la veía.

_ Rayos_ Maldijo_ Se supone que tu no la debías de ver_ Dijo mientras me jalaba para que me fuera de ahí, pero no me moví ni un centímetro, A que se refería con que no la debía de ver

_De que rayos hablas, porque no la podía ver_ Ese muchacho se traía algo entra manos y me estaba colmando la paciencia.

_ ¡Por que no¡. No dejare que me la quites_ le grito el muchacho, conque de eso se trataba, de seguro a el le gustaba mi Lucy y por esa misma razón me la ocultaba.

_ Pues es demasiado tarde, ya la encontré y ahora me la llevare_ Senti que mis ojos se ponían rojos por el coraje, la acababa de encontrar y ya me la quería quitar.

_ ¡ Jamás maldito ¡ No dejare que basura como tu, toque lo que amo_ Me grito, sonreí, enserio ese mocoso creía que el la amaba, me causo gracia pero ya no lo soportaba._ Yo la voy a proteger de malditos como tu, que no se merecen su amor_ Me grito se veía realmente molesto, Ese mocoso se atrevía a decir que no merecía su amor, yo que la busque por 10 años asta el cansancio eterno y todavía se atrevía a decir que no merecía su amor._ Eres un maldito mujeriego, no dejare que siquiera oigas su risa._ Me colmo la paciencia, tal vez ese muchacho me había parecido un gran ser, pero todo eso se había acabado no lo soporte mas y le arroje una bofetada, el cual hiso que el muchacho saliera volando por la intensidad del golpe y chocara con el árbol en donde se encontraba Lucy.

Todos los que estaban en el árbol me vieron Horrorizados, su mirada se había vuelto de sorpresa.

_ MALDITO_ me grito Natsu_ Como te atreviste a golpearlo_ Me gritaba mientras corría hacia mi e intentaba lanzarme un golpe, el cual esquive , sentí como me intentaba atacar otro sujeto, de seguro era Gray, el cual también esquive; De pronto quede a unos pasos de Lucy, ella me veía Horrorizada.

_ Lucy_ Le dije mientras intentaba acercarme a ella, no cabía en mi felicidad_ Te estuve buscando_ Le dije con los ojos húmedos, pero mi sonrisa desapareció al ver como su mirada cambio drásticamente y de repente sentí como derrapaba por la tierra, que ironía después de no verla por 13 años me recibía con un golpe, claro, había olvidado que ella me odiaba.

_ C-COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLO_ me grito, asi que después de todo ella prefería a aquel mocoso, como lo odiaba,_ COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE GOLPEAR A MI HIJO_ gritaba, en ese momento sentí como se me abalanzaba a mi, me daba golpes en el abdomen, realmente creo que me rompió algo, pero en ese momento no sentía el dolor, ella había dicho que su hijo, asi que ella era la mujer que el mencionaba y ala que decía que quería proteger con su vida: su mama, y vengo yo para golpearlo enfrente de su madre. Vi como ella iba corriendo en donde callo Haru, al parecer lo había dejado inconsciente

_ HARU, despierta amor_ oi que le decía entre lagrimas, era un idiota yo mismo le había prometido no hacerla llorar, pero había fallado.

_ O-o-onni-chan , mami_ Voltee y vi a Ayame con lágrimas en los ojos, de verdad era un idiota, también la había echo llorar a ella, Haru era su hijo y por lo tanto Ayame también, rei en mi interior, al parecer ella logro hacer una familia, lo cual significaba que nunca me amo, tal como ella me había dicho fue por lastima y al momento de terminar con migo fue corriendo a brazos de otro y esta había quedado embarazada de Haru, el muchacho me había dicho que su papa los abandono, eso significaba que la habían dejado sola, que ironia le hicieron lo que ella hizo con migo, jugar. Entonces después de años de soledad, se devio de casar y asi es como tuvo a la otra mocosa y entonces el padre de esa niña murió y de seguro ella ya había buscado a otro, al parecer ella no había perdido su tiempo, Me alegre de haber golpeado a ese muchacho, ya era tiempo de que Lucy sufriera por mi culpa. Pero aun asi el sentía un punzon en el corazón al ver como cada lagrima caia por su rostro de porcelana, era un canalla, pero los canallas no sufrían, eso era lo que había aprendido tras años de romper el corazón de bellas mujeres que habrían dado lo que sea por estar con mi.

_Loki, esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos_ me dijo Erza con voz fría.

_ Ella se lo merece_ hable fuerte para que Lucy me escuchara ,mientras sentía como quedaba inconsciente por los golpes.

LUCY.

Lloraba, me dolia ver a mi hijo en ese estado, pero me dolia mas saber que Loki lo había dejado asi, Yo conocía perfectamente a Loki, el nunca hubiera golpeado a un niñoy mucho menos a propósito, el realmente había cambiado; Me dolia todo lo que el habia echo y para acabar sentí que mi corazón se rompia cuando dijo "**ella se lo merecia**" y era la verdad yo lo había traicionado, lo había ilusionado y luego lo deje como si nada.

_ Lucy_ una mano se poso sobre mi hombro, debía de ser la de Gray,_ Todo estará bien_ me dijo mientras el se dirigía a Haru y lo cargaba.

_ Maldito Loki, lo matare _ grito por todos lo aires mientras pateaba el cuerpo imovil de este.

_Basta Natsu, Cuando derpierte, solo espera_ le sujirio Erza al parecer lo iban a seguir torturando._ Pero ahora lo tenemos que llevar al gremio_ Tomo aL peli-naranja y lo puso en sus hombros,_ Niños vamos._ Grito Erza para que luego todos nos pusiéramos en marcha al gremio.

**JIN.**

No entendía que era todo lo que estaba pasando, de repente apareció el tio Loki y este de la nada ataco a Haru, y luego Lucy-san se puso realmente molesta y lo empezó a golpear, pero lo que mas no entendia era que habia dicho que Haru era su hijo, como rayos iba hacer cierto eso, de seguro lo dijo por el momento, ahhhh no soportaba mi cabeza debía de aclararme esa duda.

_Neee~ Lucy-san le puedo preguntar algo_ dije temeroso de que se negara, pero simplemente me sonrió y asintió, me puse rojo.

_ Haru de que le toca_ Sabia que era una tontería, de seguro era su hermano o sobrino, algo por el estilo.

_ Eeee_ dijo despistada_ que no lo sabias Haru y Ayame son mis hijos._ Dijo como si no se tratara de nada, me quede helado no podía moverme, todo mi futuro se habia ido al caño, Mi querida Lucy tenia hijos, mi futuro y yo que me veía casado con ella y con veinte hijos o mas. Todo se habia arruinado, no pude evitar dar un grito y caer melodramáticamente al suelo.

_ Hijo que acaso no sabias que Lucy era tu tia_ Musito mi madre la cual llevaba en los hombros a un inconsciente Loki._ Si ella tiene mi edad_ de nuevo mi corazón se hizo añicos, la persona a la que crei amar tenia la misma edad que mi mama, todo habia acabado; Una pequeña risita salio de la boca de la rubia, la voltee a ver y esta me extendió la mano para que me pusiera de pie, me sonroje, no lo pude evitar ella seguía gustándome.

**Pop normal.**

Todos habían llegado al gremio, en la enfermería se encontraban recostados tanto Haru como Loki. Lucy yacía sentada a lado de su hijo. Erza habia entrado ala enfermería, observo a Loki, no habia cambiado en nada, el mismo cabello el mismo rostro, no habia envejecido ni un solo día, pero aun así su actitud era otra, Erza volteo el rostro y vio a Haru, el mismo cabello el mismo rostro; Un segundo Haru y Loki realmente se parecían, pero era imposible que Haru fuera su hijo, el muchacho tenia 13 , Loki y Lucy no habían tenido nada que ver desde hace 13 años, no podía ser, Erza no cabia en su imprecion, debía de hablar con Lucy de una buena vez.

_ Lucy_ susurro Erza para que nadie mas la oyera _ Tienes algo que decirme acerca de Haru y Loki._ le dijo, Lucy suspiro, sabia que en algún momento alguien del gremio se daría cuenta y ella lo tendría que decir.

_ Si Erza_ musito con cansancio._ Haru es hijo de Loki_ Erza , no lo creía , entonces porque Lucy y Loki habían terminado, acaso seria esa la razón por la que Haru se fue.

_ Ya veo, pero este no es el momento para que me cuentes el resto_ Le dijo, sabia que para su amiga debía de ser difícil y por eso no le preguntaría nada mas. Las dos mujeres salieron de la enfermería, pero lo que ellas no sabían es que Loki hoyo cada palabra de esa frase, **"Haru es hijo de Loki".**

**Chan chan chan (música melodramática.)**

**Perdooooon! De nuevo por no haber actualizado, pero en estos momentos mi vida es muy complicada y el timpo no me es suficiente. Pero no se preocupen actualizare mas seguido, solo faltan unos cinco capítulos para que termine esta historia y nuevamente gracias por leer.**

** Nee-san fuera.**


End file.
